


A Whisper In The Night

by catisacat



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: Persephone finds herself getting a little company in her hotel room.Of course, Scheherazade never stays still for long.





	A Whisper In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, a little snippet. I've got longer Agents of Mayhem stuff planned.

The balcony of Persephone’s five star Seoul hotel room was picturesque.

From here, she could survey the entire city below her. It was beautiful, she thought, to watch life unfold like this.

She could see a couple on a date in a restaurant high above the ground. The guy had brought his intended a gorgeous bouquet of red roses, clearly he had gone all out. Unfortunately for him, she didn’t seem terribly into it. A pity.

On another rooftop, things were even worse though. Persephone supposed at least the poor soul getting rejected wasn’t in danger. The second man was being held captive by some member of LEGION, strapped to one of their nefarious devices.

Pulling her phone out, Persephone marked it as a target. Hopefully an agent would be nearby.

One was, one always was. This one not by coincidence though.

Persephone watched the nimble woman crawl up the wall like it was nothing. Killing the LEGION warriors without a scratch. Freeing the captive with a small, polite bow. Each and every movement so elegant and precise.

Of course, after she finished, Scheherazade slowly turned her head towards Persephone’s balcony and smiled.

It seems she’ll have company tonight.

Leaving the window open, Persephone found her way towards the couch.

Wasn’t terribly long before the ninja landed softly on the balcony and walked in. Footsteps imperceivable if you weren’t listening for them.

“Scheherazade,” Persephone said, casually offering her visitor a crystal goblet of wine, “What a pleasure to see you, my sneaky friend.”

“And I, you,” Scheherazade said, politely turning down the glass of wine. It would necessitate removing her veil, on top of the fact she wasn’t much of a drinker in the first place. She smirked behind it, “What a classy establishment you’ve found yourself in. I am unsurprised.”

“I am known to live in luxury, yes,” Persephone admitted, swirling her glass before taking a long drink, “Why were YOU lurking around the high class district of Seoul? You have always been more of the practical sort, not taken to the finer things.”

Despite only her eyes being visible, her stare was alluring. Drawing in Persephone as much as her voice as she purred, “There are a few rather fine things I am fond of, I admit.”

“So even the deadly Scheherazade has weaknesses? Do tell.”

“A pretty face has been known to tempt me.”

“So forward!” Persephone exclaimed, tilting her glass, “And what leads you to be so transparent with me?”

“We are alone, at least for now,” Scheherazade said, gracefully walking over and sitting next to Persephone, “A peaceful moment of solitude.”

“Mmm but should this be, it’d be… a difficulty,” Persephone replied, letting Scheherazade idly play with a piece of her hair, “It takes more than two pretty faces to make a relationship.”

“You act as if courtship with me isn’t going to be a long process. Direct, yes, when it comes to a confession. But now you have many, many layers to get past.”

“Speaking of layers, how long before-” Persephone started, gesturing to the veil before her hand is gently pushed way.

“A while.”

“What little do I get tonight then, my dear?”

Persephone jumped despite herself as the nights suddenly went off, leaving the room pitch black save for what little light filtered through the balcony door. She felt fingers brush the sides of her face shortly before a soft kiss was planted on her lips.

It was only a moment, though. Ending as quickly as it started. The lights came back on, temporarily blinding Persephone.

When he opened her eyes again, Scheherazade was already gone. Unsurprising.

“This courtship will be interesting, won’t it?” Persephone said with a smirk.


End file.
